


It's a Date

by Lyric_Hartwell



Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [2]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ohio Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell
Relationships: Mindy Kugel/Cantus Hojo
Series: Loam is Where the Heart is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201349
Kudos: 3





	It's a Date

Talking to Cantus at the Wapokoneta Farmer's Market each Saturday was always the best part of Mindy's week. It didn't matter what they talked about, whether it was about their kids, Mindy's latest dress she was designing, how the organizing for Oktloberfest was going… Talking to Cantus always felt like something new and exciting, no matter how mundane and pleasantly boring the conversation.

In truth they weren't much more than acquaintances. A seller and a customer with a friendly rapport. Cantus didn't know that Mindy had painted portraits of her near a half dozen times over the past few months. She didn't know that Mindy spent time with her friends workshopping ways to ask her out. She didn't know about the huge, all encompassing crush that Mindy Kugel had on the cute farmer woman.

It would be funny if it weren't so sad how terrifying the idea of being upfront with Cantus was to Mindy. Here was a woman who had no problem going to a PTA meeting with her hair dyed purple wearing a rainbow worm-on-a-string dress, a woman who did not give a damn what anyone thought of her. And yet she couldn't work up the confidence to ask a woman she had a crush on out on a date. It was like being back in high school in the worst way.

Things were slow at the market today, probably due to the overcast skies, and Mindy was thankful for it. It meant she could stand by Cantus’ stall and just listen to her talk, without anyone else coming by to interrupt the conversation.

Cantus spoke in a soft lifting voice. “You know, your style is always so lovely, Mindy.” Lovely. Usually people said ‘unique’, something that could be positive or could be negative. The comment didn’t exactly bother Mindy, but it was something she’d noticed, just as she’d noticed Cantus didn’t say it. “It’s actually given me an idea for a new composition.”

“Composition? You’ve never mentioned you make music!” Every new thing she learned about Cantus fascinated Mindy.

Cantus looked a bit surprised at that. “Have I not? Oh gosh, I guess it just never came up, I’m sorry.”

Mindy couldn’t help but smiling. “Nothin’ to apologize for, hon. Makes a lotta sense when I think about it, really. I can just imagine your singin’ would be beautiful.”

Cantus blushed. She actually blushed and smiled sheepishly. Mindy felt her heart flutter a little at that, a surge of confidence, but before she could act on it Cantus replied.

“I ah, actually have a bit of a show coming up. Nothing big, just, well there’s gonna be a little craft show in the park and some people…” she trailed off a bit. “Anyway! Um, I think, if you wanted to come by? Not necessarily just for me but the rest of it seems like it might be up your alley, anyway, so,” Mindy could tell she would start trailing off again.

Was Mindy maybe being a bit presumptuous or too hopeful in thinking she knew why Cantus was so nervous about this? Probably. Cantus was the soft-spoken sort by nature, after all. Still, she was riding that wave of confidence. “That sounds lovely, Can’! It’s a date!”

Cantus’ blush flushed as deep as the beets she had on display. “Oh! Um, a date! Did you, well, I-I know people say that and it’s just a thing they say, but did you mean?-”

“Only if you wanted it to be, hon,” Mindy said, half joking half hoping.

“I..” Cantus trailed off and looked down, clearly taking this far more seriously than Mindy had ever intended. The spell of confidence broke for a moment, and Mindy realized just how awkward this could end up being. Before Mindy could speak up though, Cantus looked up and met her eyes, the sweetest smile on her face.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
